This invention relates to a method of reinforcement or correction of the foot in order to prevent and cure a deformity of the foot such as a flatfoot and hallux valgus, a splint for use in practicing the method, and footwear with the splint.
Hallux valgus is a deformity of the foot, namely, a prominence of a joint at a root of a big toe towards the medial side of the foot. This results from a fall of a medial longitudinal arch, namely, a plantar arch which leads pronation or spraying phenomenon in which five toes are spread in a transversal direction. When footwear is put on, the prominence of the joint collides with the footwear to cause a pain. If the footwear does not well fit the foot, occurrence of the deformity is accelerated.
In view of the above, use is made of an arch support as a therapeutic or a corrective appliance to treat or cure the hallux valgus. The arch support is for raising the plantar arch in order to suppress the pronation. The arch support is generally used in the form of a supporter or an insole of a shoe.
The therapeutic or corrective appliance of the type described is generally made of fabric, leather, plastic, steel, or the like. These materials, however, have a problem in elasticity and in shape retentivity.
In addition, the therapeutic or corrective appliance is insufficient to suppress the spraying phenomenon in which the toes of the foot are spread in the transversal direction.